


I’ve got you

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Coming back to life, Crying, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kylie’s arrival to Heaven after meeting her demise at the hands of Kenny, and coming back down to Earth
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski/Kendra McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	I’ve got you

The last thing Kylie could remember....

Was being held down by Kenny and slowly dying on the McCormick’s living room floor.

And now here she was, in Heaven, because a certain hybrid has a soft spot for her.

Speaking of....

“Hey again,” River said, with a small smile and a soft wave. The hybrid had a mix of black and white wings, angelic halo and devil horns.

The first (and last) time Kylie had seen River was when Kendra convinced her to die alongside her to go to Hell and meet the guardian hybrid.

Kylie only regretted it because Kyle remembered her death.

And he would most likely hear about this one, and remember it....

The thought nearly sent her to tears, and she accepted her guardian’s invitation for a hug.

“I’ve got you,” River promised, “I’ll start getting you home right now.”

“After a minute,” Kylie muttered. She didn’t want to pull away yet.

“Of course, another minute.”

.........

Kylie was back half an hour later, finding herself in Kendra’s bedroom with muffled crying sounds coming from the closet.

She crawled over and knocked on the closet door.

The sounds stopped, with a small sniffle. “Get the fuck out, Kenny,” came Kendra’s quiet voice.

“Just me, I promise,” Kylie replied.

The doors immediately slammed open as Kendra threw herself right at the redhead and tackled her to the ground.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, I love you so much, Kylie, I’m so sorry-“

“Kendra.”

“What?”

“I love you too, you don’t have to apologise.”

Kendra had to wipe her face again as she sat up. “I know, but I couldn’t save you-“

“I was stubborn, I deserved it. It was terrifying, okay? I don’t want to talk about it, but it wasn’t your fault.”

The blonde wiped her face again and nodded. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s great to be back,” Kylie smiled.


End file.
